


A Word For It

by acwnerdfighter



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acwnerdfighter/pseuds/acwnerdfighter





	

Kirsten should have listened to Cameron. He had taken her home and told her not to look into it any more. She shouldn't have investigated on her own. Now she was trapped in a small, dark room and she had no idea how long she's been there. She'd been fed four times so she assumed it had been about two days. She had spent that time trying to find a way out. After pacing the room a few times she found nothing to help her break out. She would have to wait for the team to find her.   
A few hours later, she figured based on how hungry she was, the door opened and flooded a bright light into the room. Camille, Linus, and Fisher charged into the room and stopped at her side. They asked her the typical questions (was she hurt, did she remember who took her) but she kept her eyes on the door. She expected Cameron to come running in any second, but he never came. Something about his absence unsettled her but she couldn't quite figure out why. Camille eventually took her arm and lead her out of the room and to a car waiting on the street. Linus asked her if she needed to go to the hospital and Camille insisted on taking her home but Kirsten wanted to go back to the lab. Eventually during the silent car ride Kirsten broke. "Where's Cameron?" she asked Camille.   
"Oh we wouldn't let him come," she responded.   
Wouldn't let him come? She wasn't expecting that answer. She assumed he was busy or didn't feel the need to come. "Why?"  
"He's been totally reckless these past two days," Camille replied. "I don't think he's slept since he found out you were gone. He's been working non stop. We were worried he'd do something stupid and risk our brave rescue mission," she said with a slight hand gesture.  
"Why would he be acting that way?" Kirsten truly couldn't understand his actions.   
"Are you kidding?" Camille asked her with a small laugh. She received only a blank stare from Kirsten and continued, "He's completely in love with you."   
Kirsten's eyes widened slightly. In love with her? As soon as Camille said it the reality of it was instantly familiar. All the nicknames, his constant concern and over protection. She always knew there was something about the way he treated her that was different from how others treated her. Now there was a word for it. He was in love with her.   
They arrived at the lab and rode the elevator down. As soon as the doors opened Kirsten saw Cameron pacing around the room. He turned around at the sound of the elevator and sprinted towards her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a hug. She slowly moved her arms around his shoulders and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm so so sorry I wasn't there. They wouldn't let me come," he said quietly in her ear.   
He finally pulled away from her and looked at her head to toe. "Are you alright?" he said softly.   
Kirsten looked at him for a long moment. He was in love with her. She knew what love felt like. She'd felt it in people's memories more than once now. She couldn't believe it had taken her this long to realize that that emotion was the same one she had for Cameron.   
She moved her hand through his hair and rested it on the side of his face, like she'd done the first time she'd kissed him. It was true she didn't remember it the first time Cameron had asked her, the memory came back later but he never asked again. She leaned towards him and kissed him softly. He seemed surprised at first but quickly pulled her closer to him and returned the kiss. After a moment she pulled away and looked at him with a small smile on her face. He smirked at her and said, "Not gonna faint on me again, are ya Stretch?"   
Kirsten laughed, the first real laugh she had laughed in a long time. "Not a chance, Girlfriend," she replied and kissed him again.


End file.
